Season III
Season III of the GITP Blood Bowl League ran from March to August 2013. The League Commissioner was Crow, succeeding kurokotetsu. Division A was won by Die Valkyrie. Division B was won by The Johnnys' Quest and Division C by the Bloodknights. The Fancy Lads won the League Cup. The Red Sabres were awarded the Crud! Cup by default. Story of the Season For the first time, Season III featured three divisions, with Division B being made up entirely of returning teams and Division C entirely made up of newcomers. The top two teams in each division qualified automatically for the playoffs, together with the best two teams not in the top two of their division. Teams were recruited by former Tinwe United coach, Oh My God, who was the planned commissioner since league founder Crow wished to take a leave of absence. Following his mysterious disappearance, Mistakes of Life owner kurokotetsu volunteered to take over. Kurokotetsu ran the league until All-Star Week, after which he too disappeared. Crow ran the league for the remainder of the season. The fates of the first two commissioners led to speculation about Crow having them assassinated so he could regain control of the league. The Mistakes of Life were the dominant team of the early season, remaining undefeated until the All-Star break. Sophomore teams Die Valkyrie, Hellbug's Heroes and The Johnnys' Quest also met with success, while the third-season veterans of The Fancy Lads, Rampage! and former champions Red Sabres struggled to assert themselves in a competitive division. Meanwhile most of the new teams rapidly fell victim to abandonment, with only a couple remaining by the All-Star break. Following a brief hiatus after All-Star Week in which the league administration was reorganised, The Mistakes of Life, now orphaned themselves, fell into a spiral of defeats, buoyed up in the tables only by their good first-half record. Selene's Seductive Strut, a new team featuring a number of Season I veterans, established themselves as serious playoff contenders, tieing the powerful Hellbug's Heroes and defeating the Red Sabres, and setting an all-time scoring record against The Shire Patch. The Bloodknights, the only remaining managed team in Division C, scored some crucial victories to put themselves in position to qualify. Having slumped badly in the early and mid - season, Rampage! hotted up towards the end even in the absence of management, beating The Fancy Lads, Nox'tlan Narcissists and Mistakes of Life to give themselves a great chance of qualification. Going into the final week, only two divisional winners, in Divisions A and B, were confirmed, and second places and wild cards were all still open to change. Ultimately, the Bloodknights easily defeated the Shire Patch to qualify top of their group, while a defeat to the Red Sabres was not enough to prevent the Mistakes from going through in second place. Rampage! fell at the final hurdle against the Invisible Assassin, while Outrageous Cretaceous beat Die Valkyrie in a shock result to grab the final wild card spot and eliminate the Red Sabres regardless of the Sabres' scoreline against the Mistakes. Selene's Seductive Strut were given a tough match by a journeyman Quest side but ultimately won to cement second place in their division. To the surprise of many, cup favourites The Johnnys' Quest were eliminated in the first round of the playoffs by the Lads while Die Valkyrie ran over Outrageous Cretaceous after being defeated by them in the regular season. The Bloodknights easily beat the Mistakes of Life and Hellbug's Heroes edged past Triple-S after a bloody showdown. The newcomers were beaten in the semifinals, leaving the cup to be contested between the Heroes and Fancy Lads. Teams Division A: *Die Valkyrie *The Invisible Assassin *Selene's Seductive Strut *Outrageous Cretaceous Division B: *The Fancy Lads *Hellbug's Heroes *The Johnnys' Quest *Rampage! *Red Sabres Division C: *The Bloodknights *The Mistakes of Life *The Nox'tlan Narcissists *The Reptile Alliance *The Shire Patch Results Pre-season There was one pre-season friendly exhibition match. With defending cup champions the Styx Rivermen unavailable, the match was contested between cup runners-up Hellbug's Heroes and Rivermen substitutes Selene's Seductive Strut. Main Season Colours: Green = Team win; Grey = Draw; Red = Team loss 'Final Tables' Division A Division B Division C Playoffs Week 1 Semifinals Final Special Events All-Star Week took place in Week 7. The week took the form of a three-match round-robin, with each division winning one match. Also in Week 7, the Snotling Destruction Derby was held as a competition for the league's top blockers. After fierce competition, the derby was won by Fredo D. Stefani. From Week 5 onwards, the Coaching Commandos have been playing exhibition matches against former league teams. Category:Seasons Category:Season III